


It Was Good

by hopefulundertone



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, introspective, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An examination of the timeline an angel and demon share, from the eagle eye of the Dealer, omniscient and omnipotent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Good

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I know it's a little rough, but hey.

He saw an angel, giving his sword to those who would use it to kill, but also give heat and food and life. He saw a demon, coaxing His creation to sin.

He saw an angel and a demon, sitting together at the gates of His garden, talking.

He saw the angel and the demon guide His creations, the thriving population that was Humanity.

He saw the angel and the demon, meeting, again and again, over the course of several lifetimes. He saw the angel and the demon, at first strangers on opposite sides of an eternal war, then acquaintances, then friends, bonded together over being the only one of their kind to have experienced all that they did, as well as more intelligent, at least thought the demon.

He saw the angel and the demon together, back to back, fighting in wars that didn't concern them, and occasionally, very rarely, in wars that did concern them, but during those they no longer fought back to back, watching out for one another as comrades, but skulking at the back so that they would not have to fight the other, allowing the rest of their respective kind battle it out.

He saw the angel and the demon, spending long sunlit afternoons together, sometimes out at a lake feeding the birds that were His, sometimes inside the dusty, warm bookshop that was the angel's dwelling reading quietly. He saw them speak of many things, both irrevelant and revelant, some neither, a few both. He saw the angel and the demon, beginning to spend long nights with one another, and mornings with sleep-muddled greetings and soft kisses.

He saw the angel protect the demon from heavenly sentinels, and likewise for the hellish scouts, the demon blocking out all of it.

He saw the demon writhing on the ground, an angry mob surrounding him, Victorian times. He saw the angel arriving in a blaze of heavenly fire so strong it would've made the same readings as a 9.8 earthquake on the Richter scale, and healing the demon, scattering the mob.

He saw the angel's grace burn into the demon's being, marking him eternally.

He saw the angel and the demon ride the ebb and flow of humanity, adapt to its changes effortlessly (except perhaps the angel's dress sense). He saw the angel and the demon, always together, always linked across the universe by the grace He Himself granted to them. He saw the angel and the demon live through humanity, and He waited.

He saw then, the babe who was to be the antithesis of His son. He saw the demon summoned. He saw as the apocalypse was brought to fruition, only to be foiled by the angel, the demon and the human.

He saw the angel and the demon, their past, present and future.

He saw all this, and He saw that it was good.

And He smiled.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
